


Hyper

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [36]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caffeine, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, coffee and goblins dont mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott tries coffee, things don't go well.





	Hyper

Caleb had assumed, when he’d first gotten to know Nott, that if she drank alcohol she could reasonable handle coffee or other caffeinated beverages. 

He was obviously incredibly wrong, considering the state of the living room he had returned to after the coffee maker had finished his own coffee. He’d only left her alone for less than five minutes, with her own dark coffee, and she’d finished it all completely. The mug abandoned on the floor so she could bounce around and throw the pillows off of the furniture. 

He dropped his mug on the coffee table and quickly caught her when she jumped at him, only just managing not to fall on the floor with her while she struggled to move. “You are much more jittery then normal,  _Spatz_. I think, ah, this was a mistake to do.” 

“Coffee is really good though! I think I get why Jester drinks some of those weird energy drinks now. I might steal a few from her the next time we visit her.” Nott said, getting out of his arms to snatch his coffee and drink it all as well. 

Caleb sighed, resigning himself to the next few hours of his best friend on a caffeinated sugar rush. He’d prefer her drunk then this, and made a note to keep her away from these sorts of things in the future. 


End file.
